Personne ne frappe Gretel
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Que se passe-t-il si le shérif avait réussi à sortir du bois? Que se passe-t-il si Hansel découvrait ce qu'il avait fait à Gretel? T pour le langage...


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Wolf9lucky **qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire. Et c'est aussi la première histoire en français sur ce fandom ! *petite fierté* ^^

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux **Frères Grimm**, le film dont l'histoire est tirée vient d'**Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters** réalisé par **Tommy Wirkola** et l'histoire est de **Wolf9lucky**.

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il si le shérif avait réussi à sortir du bois? Que se passe-t-il si Hansel découvrait ce qu'il avait fait à Gretel? T pour le langage...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Personne ne frappe Gretel**

**(No One Hits Gretel)**

Le Shérif Berringer avait finalement réussi à sortir du bois et errait de nouveau dans la ville. "Stupide chienne!" murmura-t-il en touchant son nez de nouveau tendre.

Les flamme d'un incendie provenant de la place de la ville près du quartier où il était attirèrent son attention ainsi que celle de la foule qui se rassemblait autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce que diable était-ce?" cria-t-il presque.

Un corps tomba sur lui, près à le renverser, "Qui va là!" s'écria le shérif.

"Désolé shérif! C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas?" dit un jeune garçon avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda le shérif.

"Les sorcières sont mortes! Bien que beaucoup d'entre elles se sont enfuies! Hansel et Gretel les ont eu! En ce moment ils brûlent la tête de la sorcière!" cria le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne se remette à courir pour se rendre rapidement sur la place de la ville.

"Ils quoi?" cria le shérif derrière lui.

Debout, loin de la foule, le shérif regardait les habitants du village applaudir le frère et la sœur et célébrer le retour de leurs enfants. Son attention était majoritairement tournée vers le rassemblement c'est pour quoi il ne remarqua pas une personne marchant derrière lui.

"Alors j'ai entendu dire qu'il a fallu trois autres mecs pour que tu puisses t'en prendre à ma sœur. Non pas que je sois surpris, je veux dire, une fourmi pissant comme toi n'est pas assez forte pour la prendre par toi-même..." Hansel l'attrapa.

Le shérif se raidit, mais ne se retourna pas. Hansel le guida en s'avançant vers l'oreille du shérif, "Deux d'entre eux ont dû la maintenir sous contrôle pour que tu puisse la frapper pendant qu'elle était à terre." dit Hansel. Le shérif se retourna pour lui faire face, et il fut accueilli avec un coup de poing au visage.

"Merde!" cria le shérif en saisissant une fois de plus son nez brisé avec sa main. Le shérif ne fut pas en mesure de récupérer avant d'accueillir un coup de pied dans son genou, l'obligent à mettre un genoux au sol.

"Elle a refusé de me dire ce qui s'était passé; j'ai dû l'entendre par la bouche d'Edward." dit Hansel en se penchant pour regarder le shérif dans les yeux.

"Putain qui est Edward." a pu dire le shérif avant de se reprendre un coup de poing à l'estomac, l'envoyant complètement sur le sol.

"Ma sœur et moi tuons les sorcières, salaud ! Nous avons été embauchés pour faire un travail; et ramener les enfants que cette ville avaient perdu. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas considérer l'idée que le maire nous a envoyé pour faire le boulot, l'un de nous n'étant pas moins une femme. " dit Hansel, encerclant le shérif qui n'avait même pas essayé de se déplacer sur le sol. "Ma sœur était à ma recherche quand tu l'a attaquée. Elle essayait de me trouver afin que nous puissions faire ton travail!" cria Hansel. Le shérif cracha du sang, en en mettant presque sur les chaussures d'Hansel. Il roula son corps, se positionnant sur le ventre, et se fraya un chemin pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Hansel attendit qu'il finisse, vous ne pouvez pas donner de coup à un mec quand il est déjà au sol; c'est ce que Gretel lui avait toujours dit.

Le shérif se redressa. "Ta sœur est une pute stupide qui..."

WHAM!

Le shérif fut incapable de finir sa phrase car il fut envoyé directement au sol d'un coup à la tête.

Maintenant sa tête entre ses mains tout en essayant de voir à travers le sang qui coulait librement dans ses yeux, le shérif regarda Hansel pour voir que ce dernier tenait son fusil comme une batte de baseball, "Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, mais nous avons une règle, ou plutôt Gretel a une règle; celle de ne pas tuer une personne si elle n'est pas une sorcière. Alors pour elle, je ne vais pas te tuer. " dit Hansel, penché sur le shérif. "Tout du moins pour le moment." ajouta-t-il en se redressa.

"Hansel? Tu es prêt à y aller?" cria Gretel.

Hansel sourit et commença à s'avancer vers elle. "Plus prêt que jamais." dit-il.

* * *

**Voilà donc encore une traduction qui s'achève et bien sûr les avis sont appréciés ! :)**


End file.
